


Baby, Our Youth is Running Out

by Ethereally



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Dragonfucking, Dragons, M/M, Magic AU, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans and dragons are not supposed to coexist, Yahaba hides his relationship with a dragon shifter from the public eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Our Youth is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



It is three in the morning when Yahaba hears a loud rattling outside their first-floor apartment and the thumping of fists on their front door. He groans, covering his head with a pillow to block out the noise. This is the last thing he needs after a long day at work. Kyoutani is sleeping soundly beside him, out like a pile of bricks, and Yahaba rolls over, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Maybe he’ll just wait until the racket is over.

The continued thrashing and screaming outside the door indicates that it might be a while. 

The loud thumping of metal against wood is loud enough to stir even Kyoutani awake now.e mutters a string of curses as his eyes flutter open. Yahaba narrows his eyes, a sense of dread pooling in his chest. He slips out from their shared bed, holding up a hand to signal to Kyoutani to stay put. 

Kyoutani frowns. “I can get it.” He’s always the one that gets the door when Yahaba can’t be bothered, which is about ninety-nine percent of the time. A smile tugs at the edges of Yahaba’s lips for a moment before disappearing. At least he has Kyoutani well-trained, though that will be cold comfort if the noise is what he thinks it is. He shakes his head, voice shaking. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

He doesn’t need to say any more. Kyoutani swears under his breath, diving under their shared bed to grab twin knapsacks of emergency supplies and belongings. Yahaba nods at Kyoutani to gather anything else he wants before silently treading out of their shared room and towards their front door. A loud voice rings through, loud and clear. 

“Destroy the shifter!”

They’ve been found out. 

Yahaba grits his teeth, trying his best to ignore the simmering fear inside his gut. He has to stay calm, keep his head for both their sakes. Without another word, he darts back into the bedroom, trading a nod with Kyoutani and pointing towards their window. Kyoutani doesn’t have to be told twice before throwing the bags outside, jumping out behind them.

Yahaba hears the splintering of wood as an axe breaks through their door. It is only a matter of time before the townspeople realize they aren’t there and start to hunt them down; there is no time for sentimentality. He gives their home of three years one last, final glance before leaping out the window as well, landing in a tangle of bushes he’d suggested that the city council plant. Thorns scratch his face and poke at his sides. He scrambles to his feet, racing up to meet his boyfriend at the corner of the street. 

The night is crisp and mild, with a light wind. Perfect for flying, so at least they have that on their side. Yahaba still can’t help but wince. “This sucks.” 

“I could just raze the damn city to the ground,” Kyoutani mutters, tossing the bags in Yahaba’s direction. Yahaba catches them with swift, trained precision. “Show those assholes what we can do.”

Yahaba shakes his head. “They probably have experienced hunters with them, and we don’t really have a plan of action. Let’s just go this time.” There was no point in picking a battle they weren’t sure they could win. Better to run away with their lives than to die in a blaze of glory. They aren’t heroes, aren’t fighting for some sort of great cause. There is no shame in running when your only fight is for living, for survival, for love. 

Still, his boyfriend snorts, eyes clouding with resentment and wounded pride. Kyoutani turns to glare at the cacophony, stomping his foot on the pavement. Yahaba feels a twang of guilt tug at his heartstrings. They should be used to running by now, being betrayed by people who they thought were friends; but the footsteps are getting louder and the shrieks are getting angrier and, no, Yahaba thinks, they won’t ever get used to it at all. Kyoutani’s gruff, sharp voice jolts him out of thought. 

“We done here?”

Yahaba mutters a soft “Yeah,” turning away. He lifts a hand to shield his eyes, preparing for the sudden burst of light. 

Kyoutani shifts like he’s tearing at the seams, fire and smoke bursting through his skin and ripping apart the fabric of his being. Yahaba cannot help but part his lips in awe as the flames roar and dance, circling around Kyoutani for moments before drawing back, falling gently on his boyfriend like ashes on a bonfire. The magic soon settles into a snout, a tail, and golden-yellow scales the color of his boyfriend’s hair. Kyoutani roars. And even though he knows it’s just his imagination, Yahaba can feel mountains shaking in the distance as the dark skies break into dawn. 

This isn’t the first time Yahaba has seen him transform, but it never fails to mystify him. 

Yahaba reaches forward, squeezing out a smile as Kyoutani cranes his neck down. He gives him a quick scratch on the snout, and is rewarded with the loud rumble of a dragon’s purr and a rough nudge of “thanks.” They don’t have a lot of time, but they deserve this moment of respite, the last they get before Kyoutani fluffs up his wings, beautiful and bat-like, craning his back so Yahaba can climb on. He scrambles onto Kyoutani, grabbing hold of the large, triangular scales that run down his boyfriend’s spine. He grips on, tight.

“I’m ready.”

They fly into the distance, disappearing into the midnight sky. 

 

They stop to rest in an empty field a few hours later. Long-distance flights can be exhausting for Kyoutani, and Yahaba can only grapple onto his scales for so long before his arms feel like jelly. The sun is rising.Yahaba can feel sweat dripping down his back; he removes the cotton shirt he is wearing, fanning himself with his hand. He nestles down under one of Kyoutani’s wings, basking in its shade as Kyoutani curls it around him. They are silent, reeling in the wake of the previous day’s events. 

Yahaba pipes up first. “It isn’t your fault.” He reaches out, gently stroking the scales on Kyoutani’s wing. A snort escapes Kyoutani’s nostrils. Yes, he knows this in theory, but it doesn’t mean anything when all of this is happening because of _him_. Yahaba grimaces. 

“I know. It still sucks.” He leans back, resting his head against Kyoutani’s side. This has to be the third or fourth time they have been chased away from a city since they started living with each other, no thanks to human-shifter segregation movements “to keep real people safe.” He scoffs at the thought. Just because Kyoutani is capable of turning into a majestic creature upon the blink of an eye doesn’t mean he’s any less sentient, or any less capable of thought. No, anything irrational that he does is just Kyoutani being himself. 

Kyoutani gets up on all fours, stretching his wings and letting out a loud yawn. Yahaba follows, walking up to Kyoutani’s face and standing on his toes to press his nose against Kyoutani’s snout. Kyoutani pushes against him lightly, making Yahaba stumble backwards. He giggles before leaning back in and pressing a kiss to the side of Kyoutani’s mouth. 

“I’m kind of fragile here, next to a dragon,” Yahaba mutters, giving Kyoutani another kiss. “If it helps _I_ love you like this.” Even if nobody else did. “Can I make you feel better?” 

He is greeted with another sharp push from Kyoutani that sends him tumbling to the ground. Yahaba smiles. At least Kyoutani’s still feeling a little playful. “Rude.” He is about to crawl back up to continue cuddling when Kyoutani snorts again, nodding to indicate that Yahaba should stay there. He presses his snout against Yahaba’s chest, dragging it down to the nape of Yahaba’s pants. Yahaba’s eyes widen. 

“Right now?” 

Kyoutani nods, indicating that he is, indeed serious, and Yahaba frowns. “I’ll do it, but only if you want to. You sure you’re in the mood? Are you trying to make _me_ feel better?” 

A soft growl emerges from the bottom of Kyoutani’s throat, deep and irritated, and he parts his lips to let a tongue slip out. The rough bumps on the dragon’s tongue lave against Yahaba’s torso sending a thrill running up his spine. Yahaba gulps, nodding, quickly unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down to reveal his underwear. Already he can feel the heat beginning to stir, pulsing in the bottom half of his body. He gets up on his elbows, nodding to signal that he is ready.

A large claw reaches out to push down against Yahaba’s chest, the sharpness of its nails leaving scratches on him as Kyoutani drags them downwards ever so slightly, just deep enough to draw blood. Kyoutani’s tongue travels up to just above where his claw is, licking against the wounds, and Yahaba allows a soft sound to escape his lips, enjoying the pleasure mixed in with the pain. 

He can only imagine what a sight he must be, writhing with desire under Kyoutani’s grip. Kyoutani’s tongue reaches down to push against his thighs, and he begins to leave little dragon kisses down the side, clicking noises rumbling from the back of his throat. Yahaba steels himself, shivering underneath every kiss, every rough touch, Kyoutani’s talons digging into him as he pushes involuntarily against his constraint. The sharpness combined with the sensation of scales brushing against his skin is almost too much to bear, and he can feel his heart thumping against his chest, pulsing against Kyoutani’s claw. His cock is pushing against the fabric of his boxer briefs, pre-come beginning to pool at the head. His eyes meet Kyoutani’s and he parts his jaw again, reaching down and practically tearing Yahaba’s underwear off. 

A sense of pride washes over Yahaba, filling him with warmth. Maybe he does like it when Kyoutani gets a little savage, even if the law doesn’t. Not everyone can say that they have a beautiful dragon all to themself. Kyoutani’s tongue inches closer to Yahaba’s cock, sending sparks through Yahaba’s body as his boyfriend looms over him for a moment, presumably taking in the sight before him. Yahaba swallows the lump in his throat. He can see the look in Kyoutani’s eyes: hungry, wanting.

“Yes. _Now_.” 

Kyoutani dives in with great pleasure, enveloping Yahaba’s cock in his long, rough tongue. Yahaba feels his back arch against the ground with pleasure and a groan spill from his lips, Kyoutani’s sharp nails digging deeper into the skin of his chest. Kyoutani toys with him, slowly, rolling it in his mouth for a moment before releasing it, then beginning to lick carefully, considerately. Yahaba struggles to not make any more noise as thrills travel through his veins, his erection aching. 

Now Yahaba is practically thrashing against the restraints, flailing with every contact, gasps escaping his lips with every soft touch. Kyoutani starts to lick faster, quicker, before taking Yahaba’s cock in his mouth and wrapping his tongue around it. He presses his tongue down against Yahaba’s penis, wrapping the organ around it, and Yahaba knows he can’t hold on any longer. White light bursts against his eyes as he releases, relief flooding through him like water through an opened dam. Kyoutani removes his claw from his chest right in time as Yahaba squirms against the ground in pleasure. 

Their eyes meet, and Yahaba can practically hear Kyoutani’s voice. 

_I just want to be with you._

Yahaba smiles, staring at the dragon nail-shaped wounds on his chest. Kyoutani reaches up to lick them clean, and Yahaba sighs in thanks. “We’ve got to find a way. Maybe gather some other supporters, destroy the system from the inside.”

His voice trails off as he glances upwards. Now that he is no longer being held down, he can see the pulsing of his boyfriend’s cock, dripping with fluid and aching for attention. He takes a deep breath, getting up on his feet. Breaking systems can wait. 

Right now, they are free and alone, and Yahaba has a thirsty dragon to tend to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, Kiyala. Special thanks to S and L for proofreading.


End file.
